A Whaler Among Fairies
by da fancy power lemon
Summary: A boy from a crashed whaling ship finds himself far from the isles and is on fiore where is trained to be a assassin but will have trouble from his old guild. REWRITE OF AN OLD DELETED STORY
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE**

 **If your wondering why my fanfic was taken down for a few days that's because I was editing it and accidently hit deleat story so this is the improved version of "A Whaler Among Faries" correct spelling included**.

Magnolia Bay 11.47 P.M

It was a dark night on board the _crystal virtue_ as the whaling ship cut through the waves. The cold rain was battering the already chilled cabin boy."Martin get over me and help me get the water off the deck" yelled one of the sailors. Martin rushed over with buckets, he quickly got to get as much water off the boat as he could as fast as he could; but to no end as yet more water came pouring in two buckets for every one he got out. Then he heard what he feared he would hear most, the whale that managed to sneak up on them after they attacked and failed to kill, because there spotter had been drunk. "Martin we will get out of this and we'll live better in Fiore when we get this catch in ". As if on que the whale came back out of the deep and rammed into the bottom of the boat ripping it in half and threw it into the air". This droped him back into the water, and a piece of rubble was holding him down for a minute or two. When he got up he climbed onto a piece of floating wood, he then watched as the whale snaked back into the deep taking the last of the others down with it.

Martin awoke cold and on his back looking up into a grey sky with various items floated around him, frozen in time. "It's a beautiful thing isn't it, the void" a cold and emotionless voice said behind him "I always thought so"."Who are you, and why am I here" Martin asked with worry clearly in his voice. "I am the outsider, the one that watches from the shadows, the one with black eyes, my many names don't matter though as I have grown interested in your predicament as you will have a great impact on many lives, and maybe do bigger things but that is up to you, so to help you along and add more chaos to the mix I grant you my mark" the Outsider stated as a piercing burning made martin keel over in pain. Looking down at is left hand he saw an elaborate tattoo burning into his hand "but many a people hate me and think my powers are unnatural, so I would think that bragging about it is a good idea". Suddenly he was jerked back into the normal world, with a twig poking at his head.

Behind the fairy tail guild hall/ Magnolia beach 11:23 A.M

"Hey Natsu what are you doing" Lissana said walking over to Natsu with Mira trailing right behind him. "NATSU WHAT DID YOU DO" Mira screamed seeing that he was poking a boy in the head with a stick. " NOTHING I I PROMISE MIRA I JUST FOUND HIM" in response Mira screamed again "AND YOU JUST POKED AT HIM LIKE A DEAD ANIMAL YOU IDIOT" Mira then punched him in the gut causing him to keel over and throw up, picking up the boy they found on the shore to bring him to the guild. Lisanna then fallowed after Mira complaining about how she beat up Natsu.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 11:32

"Yo Mira see you finally found a boyfriend" Wakaba said from his table in the corner. Makarov snickered at the comment before and asked "what have you done now Mira" "Master I found him on the shore, and Natsu was poking him with a stick". Makarov dead panned at the last comment before looking the boy over and gasping, realizing he was awake and was struggling trying to get Mira to let go of him. "Um ma'am sorry to interrupt your talk with your grandpa but May I please be let down"! In response Mira dropped him causing him to land with a loud thud. "Heh Mira I see you needed to knock a guy out to get a boyfriend" Erza taunted from her seat, causing a fight between the two. Martin quickly got up hoping that he wouldn't get caught in the fight between the two girls "why hello my boy and what might your name be also why were you unconscious on the beach"? "I am sorry for any trouble sir my name is Martin I was the cabin boy on the whaling ship _crystal virtue_ when we were attacked by a whale in a storm of the coast and the whale ripped our boat in half and through me overboard, I don't think anyone else survived" after hearing what the boy said Makarov looked the boy over seeing his cloths were wet and stopped in shock seeing the symbol on his hand.

"Mey I ask were you got that mark boy, was it from the men on board the whaling crew, or something else"

"I would much rather talk about that in private sir". "I see where did you come from" "I came from Serkonos sir, in the isles".

"That's quite a ways away what was your crew and you were doing over here" "We were fallowing a heard of whales for oil".

"so would you like to join our guild boy"?

"Yes sir, I don't honestly know what else I could go, so ya, I guess" Makarov then got out a stamp and asked him where he wanted it and what color. Martin got his on his top right of his chest in black.

City Of Crocus 2A'M

Daud was cleaning blood of his sword after killing a group of criminals that had been held up in the south part of the city. He was getting ready blink to the roof when he felt a cold gust hit him from all directions.

"Hello outsider why have you brought me to the void"

"I see you have remembered well what the void feels like, as for my reasoning I have a task for you, there is a boy I have given my mark to in magnolia he is among the guild Fairy Tail…. and I would like you to train him".

This shocked Daud as this was the first time the outsider had been direct with his words as well as the fact that he had given his mark to another person "Why would you like me to train him outsider"

"he has a future that has a influence on your guild and the guilds of this world and I thought I would begin to make a more interesting show to be watching from here onward".

"So your throwing me into the fray again great".

 **The new second chapter will be out soon so ya.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People**

 **K this is the revised second chapter so ya also I am currently writing the 3rd chapter**

 **h/c= orange, hair style= kept short in the form of a crew cut almost, eye color= green, height as child= 5.4 s/c= slightly tanned Age 1** 3

Daud had been travelling by carriage for 4 days to get from Crocus to get to Magnolia. He had been running and jumping from building to building thinking about the past 7 years after the whalers left Dunwall. Remembering how the overseers got the uncatchable group out of Dunwall by offering them a free pass out on a ship, since that happened they had been learning more skills with their marks and there combat moves with swords, crossbows, guns, mines, free running, as well as many martial arts skills something making them much more versatile. As well as brought many happy thoughts when he had done his first mark, killing the rich man had been too easy and pays way to much compared to Dunwal's marks, showing that lives were worth more here. Especially since lives back in Dunwall were so common to be lost that here were there was no plague or major groups of assassins or killers making it so that lives commonly go to a full ripe age. He definitely liked that it allowed the guild to grow to be far richer, however the guards were far less skilled, but more loyal to the law, as well as the fact that most guards came from legal guilds, and sometimes this was good but killing them caused a large bounty to grow and happen. He finally found a building overlooking the guild that the boy was apparently in Fairy Tail the large orange and white building looked like it was glimmering in the bright sun. "Master I have been scouting the guild for a few hours but all I could tell is that he was a new recruit" the assassin said. "Nice work I'm sure that will be helpful, thank you for your reconnaissance"

"oh and one last thing master, they treat their members even new ones like blood relatives even if they are new, and they will not like you trying to recruit him".

"I will take note of that, dismissed".

 **Fairy Tail guild hall Midafternoon 2 weeks later**

"Hey new guy why do you always sit alone over here reading that book of yours" Natsu questioned Martin about the habit he had been developing of sitting alone talking to no one and just reading a book in the corner of the guild at a table. "I am just not a people person Natsu" then suddenly the voice told him that Natsu was about to ask his name and he quickly said "my name is Martin Natsu now I need to get back to my book" he said blankly. For the next few minutes Natsu was looking over Martins shoulder trying to see the book but struggling because of his incredibly poor reading skills, and the relatively long and hard to read words. "HEY NATSU WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING CREEPY AND JUST LET HIM READ" Grey shouted at Natsu causing a brawl to start to break out between the two almost instantly letting Martin go back to reading. He was reading a book he was told would help him by the outsider it was called The Black Magic's of the Outsider. He was currently reading a section that was talking about runes and how they could help his mark increase in power and he was reading it as thoroughly as possible like the outsider said, when he then ran into a section of powers it included powers like Blink, Transversal, Devouring Swarm, Possession, and ability's. He also read over the part that talked about certain skills like the fact that if the specific rune that was on the hand of the user was carved onto an object like bullets it would allow them to teleport into the gun to be loaded automatically and the fact that knives and other things could do this but into hands and such on. Then he ran over something that interested him increasable it was an ability that would modify they eye to make it be able to see attacks that would come later have an infinite amount of Dark Vision mixed with Void Gaze a power that was earlier on in the chapter of the book it was called the outsiders eye, it also allowed for intentions and other various things to be seen using it on people. Then Erza came and tapped him on the shoulder pulling him from the almost enchanting amount of knowledge the book possess and making him jump out of his seat it also caused him to spill over the cup of water he had setting next to the book. "What are you reading you were murmuring and seemed entranced at it, also since you don't seem to know any magic and your dunwallian making you magic very limited I thought I might be able to train you in sword combat" she said with a look of confidence and generosity in her eyes. "That would be great it would make it so that I could hold my own in the brawls the guild normally gets in so when should we start"? "Meet me outside in 15 minutes and we will start" she stated. So he knew that since Erza was one to be a perfectionist and someone that expects over achievement with what he had seen with her and Natsu, he thought it would be wise to go out and get warmed up before she came and started the training. What he wasn't expecting to see was the man he saw watching the guild a few weeks earlier. "I see you are the one that bears the mark of the one that watches us from the shadows boy, I am one that has the mark just as you do". "He told me someone was on the way to teach me and that I should learn from them, he visits me only in my dreams but I have been looking for his runes through magnolia" Martin said with aw at the seemingly god like man in front of him. "What is your name young man, also take this it will help your powers grow" Daud said handing him a bone that had a similar mark to the one on his hand. "My name is Martin, and thank you for the rune I read in the book the black eyed man instructed me to ready thoroughly, but I have told you my name what is yours" Martin said with a questioning tone "Daud, and I am sorry but we must talk more later as your guild mate is coming now we must keep this very secret and I will train you along with her, good bye Martin" Daud said vanishing into the air. "Were you talking to someone Martin" Erza asked questionably. "No I wasn't talking to anybody Erza" he answered quickly. They started out and Erza tossed him a sword and he caught it "BEGIN" she screamed without warning causing him to throw a series of hurried blocks she then reequipped a small war hammer hitting him in the side knocking the air out of him and throwing him 8 feet back. It went like this for a couple of hours leaving him with multiple cuts and bruises leaving him exhausted. "I am going to rest up a bit Erza well do more of this tomorrow" "fine but I want you to practice your swinging tomorrow we will practice again". He then went inside and got a cup of water and a sandwich from the bar and he then sat down at the usual table when Wakaba got keeled over a little and then wrote a quick note on a napkin and walked over to his table and set it down write as he opened the book on the powers. He read it and all it said was meet on the roof of the building adjacent at 8 o' clock tonight to start training. Then once he was done reading it fell into ashes as Wakaba walked back over to the table keeled over and started throwing up as a black mist left his body and went through the wall.

Roof of the building adjacent to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall 8:02

Daud appeared right as Martin got on top of the roof after 1 failed attempt to get up. "I see you are late" "well I'm sorry that you chose the roof of a 2 story building". "Well today we will start teaching you how to blink now focus on flexing the muscle in your hand and imagining that you are over here and not there" after that Martin attempted to do it but the only thing that happened was his mark began to start glowing using a lot of the energy of the small pool of it he had. "Don't worry some people can't even do that on their first try after getting there mark from the outsider and you're a child so that was most impressive, but now we are going to learn to use a dagger and sword combo as well as using a wrist bow". They then spent the rest of the night until 4:30 in the morning; he was so tired that when he got back to the guild he didn't even go inside he just fell asleep to the right of the door.

4 hour later

Makarov had walked to the guild and saw Martin sleeping to the right of the door, he then walked up to him and gave him a light kick and said "busy night huh". "Huh um oh sorry Master, y-yes" he said with slight blush of embarrassment while quickly getting to his feet, and entering the building after Makarov unlocked it allowing them both to enter. He went to his table hoping that no one was in the guild so he could try his transversal, and he did what he had learned with thinking about where he wanted to be and learned clawed his fingers slightly and activating his mark and he quickly teleported over to the other table. Though it was a very short distance he was still proud of being able to do it because after the many attempts he had last time being able to do it made it all the more satisfying finding giving himself a slight cheer knowing that he could do it. Then he remembered that Daud didn't want him showing off powers he had learned so he quickly looked around making sure no one was there yet and he breathed a sigh of relief. While he knew the outsiders had no official presence in Fiore. He was still cautious because the outsider was wildly known as a demon, although every mark granted by the outsider looked very different but still similar in many different ways.

Behind Guild Hall 11:43 one month later

He was practicing with his wrist bow he had for a month on the target he carved into the tree when Erza tapped him on the shoulder shocking him and knocking off his aim. "Where did you get that Martin" she asked him, "oh no where I just bought it in a shop Erza" "well your aim is pretty good for getting it just a little bit ago, also I thought we could start training pretty soon so get ready" Erza said. They then in 5 minutes trained for a few hours leaving Martin exhausted and not up for whatever training he knew Daud would have planned for him later in the day. Then he just went back into the guild hall and sat at his own seat reading through his book and he also tried just activating his mark and keeping it activated for an amount of time which knocked practically whatever energy he had left over out of him. He then quickly got back to his book training mentally and not physically. He went about this for about half an hour when Mira came over and sat next to him. "Why do you just sit over here and never go on a job or talk to anyone except Erza when she's training you". "Because I would rather think and in a few years when I'm incredibly strong I can go on a job". "Well when you reach that goal you can go on a job with me" she offered. He then looked at her and attempted to use the voice finally being able to activate it, and he had to hide a laugh hearing about the pink room and girlyness she hides under the tough shell. "Like how you go with that furry bunny" he whispered and she bent over and smashed his face into the table and whispered "how did you know" she said with worried eminent in her voice "I won't tell anyone but you will just have to find out" Martin said. She then with a light blush walked away with anger in her eyes, and he knew he just got insurance making sure she would no longer bother him.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 3 months later

Martin had been training with Daud for the past 3 months and had gotten much stronger physically that he had the body of a warrior and the mind of one as well his reflexes had grown to the point that he could catch a falling mug of liquid without spilling it, he had also grown in power with his mark and is now capable of Transversing long distances, possessing animals and had learned Void Gaze from Daud so he could find Runes to help his power grow. However he also had bad news to say and that was that Daud wanted him to join the whalers, but he still thought of Fairy Tail as somewhat of a family. He had grown to be a good friend to Erza throughout the many training lessons with bows and swords, Mira was always a bit of a jerk to him but then again he still considered her a friend. But then Erza and Mira in one of their fights had hit him with a wine bottle they had hit in one of their fights, and although the fights were normal they were starting to get annoying so he thought of a plan. So he walked over to Natsu as he was in an argument over nothing with Grey when he said "hey Natsu can I try something on you" "um sure dude what do you want to do" with that Martin grabbed Natsu's forehead and activated his Mark that would possess an animal but he never had tried possessing a person before but to his amazement he managed to jump into Natsu's body and took control. He then walked over and said in Natsu's voice "why don't you two shut up" and then quickly left Natsu's body and transverse away to where no one saw it. Right on queue he heard Natsu say "what happened" fallowed by a loud bang and Mira shouting "SHADOW BOMB" launching Natsu and successfully stopping the fight. Then what he didn't expect was for Makarov to come over to the table he was sitting at and say "so you really do know the powers of the outsider boy, and don't think I didn't see what you did, albeit impressive it still is not ok to trick your guild members into fighting each other". With pure and utter shock he responded with whispered "how did you see me, I thought I linked them so that I wouldn't come out of my mist form until after I came out of my transversal ""I admire how you planed that on the fly but please don't do it again" what they didn't know was that Mira and Erza weren't entirely focused on beating up Natsu and they heard mostly everything. They then nodded to each other and Erza and Mira walked over to the table that Martin was at right about as Makarov left "hey Martin what are you reading" Erza asked with malice in her voice, and when Martin turned towards them the voice said "they know what you did" and when Martin heard that he jumped over the table and ran for the doors "OH NO YOU DON'T" mire screamed turning into her demon form and flying at him. All Martin could think about was escaping from the two that were chasing after him so he did something he shouldn't have done, he transversed to the door and kicked it open and what he heard was Erza say "what the hell was that" and he didn't stop he just kept running until he was at the street and he heard "Martin wait" in Ezra's voice but he wasn't going to stop so he quickly using the last of the energy he could muster he reached down and grabbed a rat and possessed it and ran into a hole in the street. He then waited there knowing Erza probably saw him go into the rat, he then realized how bad his mistake when he saw Mira and Erza outside trying to reach into the small hole in the ground. "Come out Martin we know you used that magic thing to hide in there" "I promise we won't hurt you just come out and tell us how you used magic". Weighing his options he realized that the rat was starting to cough up a lot of blood telling him that its body couldn't hold him any more so he came out and left the rat. What he wasn't expecting was a shocked Mira and Erza then Mira said "I told you Erza that just proves my theory on what that mark on his hand is". He knew that they were probably lying and were about to beat him senseless when Erza grabbed his left wrist and looked at the mark on his hand and stated "so you were right Mira, now Martin do you really worship the demon, I mean the outsider". "I don't worship him but he visits me in my dreams he shows me what I could do with my mark and what things will probably come from me". "Come on back to the guild so you can explain this to everyone" Mira commanded but to her surprise Martin simply said "no" "what do you mean no Martin" "I was told by my mentor that I couldn't show my powers to anybody and I already had shown you he also wanted me to leave Fairy Tail so I could join his guild". Then the expressions on their faces turned to anger at the join his guild part, "who is this master I guarantee he will not force you out of Fairy Tail "no I'm leaving on my terms he said I could leave if I wanted to but he preferred if I join that guild and I can't tell everyone of my mark so it's my only real choice" Then both of them started tearing up at the loss of their friend what they didn't expect though was a figure in a red jacket come from behind and say "I see that you are leaving your guild Martin you can visit if that will make you feel better about leaving" "let's just go master" and with that Daud grabbed his shoulder and the two vanished.

Unknown Location Mid-After noon

"Uggghhh Master how long till we will be at the Guild hall" Martin asked with boredom clear in his voice as he rested his head in his hands wearing the new uniform Daud had given him (imagine it as the normal grey coat of the novice assassins and make it child sized). "Martin we have been traveling for a few hours and if you ask me why not just teleport ourselves there by combining our marks so that we need to save energy for the training you will be partaking in when you get there". With that Martin shut himself up and started over the sword Daud had given him with its bronze handle and long thick blade running down it making it look almost like an elegant overly large kitchen knife he then looked over the dagger which was basically just a smaller version of the full sword. He then looked over his wrist bow again hoping that maybe after a while Daud will train him to use them on both wrists and not just the left. Then he used his favorite one to look at with the communication of the mark on it a long shiny but thin blade quickly flung out, he also knew that despite what it looked like the mark he had put on it would make its already strong metal even stronger. He then pulled out a book on magic knowing he could never hope to do anything incredibly useful with it but he could still try. He did what the book told him to do focus on his hand and imagined his hand was covered and in doing this an orb of light covered his hand with a soil orbiting his hand. "Were did you learn to do that Martin" Daud questioned him, "I learned it from this book; I had suspicions that my father was from Fiore so I thought maybe I could do magic, and I guess I was right. Well I can do it but it's harder than a Fiore pure blood" he stated and then he said "earth spears" and with that the ball around his hand launched into multiple pieces of hardened ground out of the orbiting pieces smashing a bit of the ground of the carriage. "A weak attack but aimed correctly and with enough effort it can do some damage". With that conversation stopped until they got to the stop to travel to the Guild Hall.

Unknown Location 4:30 P.M.

The Guild Hall wasn't really a hall it was in the middle of a run down over grown city. "The city fought against itself and was attacked by monsters, everyone either left or died, it's now surrounded by fear and some rumors we planted making it the ultimate hiding spot" Daud explained. Martin looked and surveyed the place; there was an eerie quietness that added to the fact that he didn't know whether to be scared or in aww of the place. Then Daud led him to a large building that looked like it was once a building of commerce. Then using climbing and teleporting he got into it, it had the interior practically gutted and been re built with scrap metal and wood. "I will be in my office one of the middle ranking members to show you your bunk and room" and on queue a man in a blue jacket and had ammo and weapons strapped on making him look larger and stronger than he was making him more intimidating. Showing him to a bunk with a small shield next to it. Then on he was trained nearly 12 hours a day from then on, free time later was spent sharpening weapons, building new ones, and resting.

Clover Town Masters Meeting 9:38 P.M. Martins POV 5 years later

He was on a balcony overlooking the Guild Master Meeting over the exit, it had just ended and the guild masters were out. His outsider's eye was looking through the crowed and seeing that right behind fairy tail was the guild master of Crystal virtue a small but strong guild but the master and his two body guards had a very high bounty Of exactly 20 million jewel and through the planning and getting gear only about 8 million would be left over for profit and free use. After having them getting into the exact spot he jumped with his sword ready to stab the master.

Guild Master Meeting exit 9:40 P.M. Erza POV

Erza was with her master at the meeting to help guard him because of the recent spike of assassinations throughout Fiore. She was in a talk with Master when a loud whoosh and a sickening Squish. She turned around to see the master of crystal virtue with fear in his eyes and a dagger in his shoulder stabbing down next to the neck petrifying his face in a silent scream.

Guild Master Meeting exit 9:41 P.M. Martin POV

The man hadn't squirmed as he landed on him snapping his spine and his sword went into his shoulder. He quickly pulled the sword out of the body guard to the right shooting him with an arrow from his wrist bow and pulled his sword and sliced quickly through the one on the lefts throughout with a sickling gurgle. While the members were standing shocked I dropped a smoke bomb allowing me to blink away and start free running across the trees and buildings. He then took a rest in the trees when he was about a mile away, when he looked down from the tree he saw what he expected. There were a few wizards and one that slightly shocked him Erza Scarlet and Natsu. What he wasn't expecting was Natsu to tell Erza to go back and he walked right to the tree I was in. He then said "Martin I can tell your there".

East of Guild Master Conference 9:58 P.M.

"I am surprised Natsu how did you find me" Martin said he then blinked down and punched Natsu in the stomach sending him backwards. "What the hell dude, I wasn't going to fight you I just wanna talk" .

"Sorry Natsu I'm used to having to fight anyone that finds me when I'm running".

"Martin why'd you leave the guild, and why did you kill that master back there".

"I had a mark on him dude, he had 20 million jewel bounties on him, and I left the guild for the brothers that share our power".

"Dude there isn't a day that your friends at the guild worry about you".

"Natsu tell them to forget it I haven't finished my training and I prefer to fight alone and with people that are like me with similar powers to me".

With that he blinked away without letting Natsu say another word.


	3. The start of the trails

**Hello welcome to the new chapter** **I know I haven't updated in a while and I mean actualy updated but ya so here is the new chapter with no more rambling byme here it is!**

Whaler Amoung Fairies

Hello people here are the third chapter and if it comes out late it's because I am having computer troubles. Well onto the story

Magnolia 1:32 A: M Martins POV about one and a half a year later

For the first time in while he was not in Magnolia for a mark, as well as for the first time the sunny weather was hurting him, for he was in the now famous body case that the Magic Council was held captured whalers in. After a badly planned out job and a few magic shots to the shoulder he was now being sent to god knows where, after that Lahar was enjoying his unrest about, and to make it worse there were two men had music boxes and were playing the music at a low volume causing a headache and he couldn't use the voice to tell him where he was or what was happening. All he had heard was something about a new law of returning under 18 criminals to past legal guilds if they had been in one. "Don't you think this is a bit overboard Lahar"?

"No, not when dealing with your type, this is under-kill, especially with your record" his escort captain Lahar said blankly.

"Well can you open up this clunky shells face plate for a second so I don't burn to death" he replied actually sweating.

"Well were almost there so shut up and quit your whining". Lahar said slightly annoyed by the amount of times the assassin had been asking about random things probably trying to get a clue to where he was. Though Lahar didn't blame him by how the day was actually insanely hot being in the middle of July he was even sweating and he couldn't imagine what it was like in the hard metal cocoon. After that it was entirely quiet and Lahar was slightly worried if the man had died of overheating.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 1:41 A: M No one's POV

It was the usual scene of a brawl in the guild hall when suddenly Gajeel stopped, with a scared guild member still in his hands; his face quickly portrayed fear as he sniffed the air and whispered "no" almost pissing himself remembering who he smelled as the man that slaughtered a base of members from phantom lord. He remembered getting there with the place would make anyone throw up with the strong smell of iron, as well as the only survivor going on about some "eye", and as the same Natsu stopped fighting Grey sniffing the air knowing that it was Martin. Then the door was slammed open as what looked like was a metal cocoon being pushed on wheels by members of the 4th custody unit. With that Makarov walked forward asking Lahar "what is this about" but with that Gajeel came forward and said "get that basterd out of here I know who it is".

"What is going on Lahar" Makarov questioned ignoring the dragon slayer

"It is an old guild member that was recently caught attempting an assassination on a council member" and with that he pulled on a lever on the side of the metal pod and with that it popped over revealing a man in a blue and black trench coat fell out in handcuffs and fell out sweating profusely and on the edge conscious. Seeing this Mira ran over with a glass of water and poured it down the throat inspected the mid aged boy and gasped. "It's Martin" with that Makarov gasped walked forward and sure enough it was him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FOOL , KILLING PEOPLE, AND YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN YOU LEFT ABRUPTLY" Makarov practically screamed causing a few people to gasp and the two guards playing the box stopped in shock of the face that would have seemed tame compared to the fires of hell. Then with the end of the music Martins eyes shot open and wind blasted his cuffs off and blinked away and took off running.

"GODDAMN IT WHYED YOU STOP PLAYING, AND CATCH HIM YOU IDIOTS" Lahar screamed remembering why he wouldn't let the boy out of the metal pod with the multiple escape attempts. With that every guild member and soldier started chasing him down.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 2:00 A: M No Ones POV

Twenty minutes later they had caught him and had put on cuffs and started playing the music again. Martin had quite a few scratches from Gajeel and others; however he gave them all quite a few scratches as well as breaking a lot of broken bones. Gajeel still was shivering remembering the scene of the castle and remains of what were once guild members, and Martin snickered at the fact that the entire guild was all watching him like a hawk. Erza had suddenly decided to break the silence "Well how has it been going in your style of life Martin"? He then donned an evil smirk and said "well up until today I had a nice life learning to fight and use my mark, as well as gutting a few phantoms" he said shooting a glance strait at Gajeel. "You're a heartless basterd Martin" Gajeel said. Martin had the perfect thing to throw back from being able to use the voice being out of the power- restricting suit "Like you have any room to talk as you have a crush on the girl that you assaulted the first time that met her" Martin said causing Gajeel to madly blush and get up to attack only being held back by a few other members.

"What gave you that scar on your eye, and does your eye not work and is that why you wear that eye patch" Natsu asked questionably.

"I bet my old guys in Phantom Lord gave it to him when they fought him" Gajeel said trying to get an insult in.

"No Gajeel your friends in the mountains were all extremely weak and I would've thought they had no experience in a fight what so ever, all they did was prey on weak people and pumped there ego up while gaining no actual skill making them all a very kill".

"As well as the fact that most of the killing wasn't done by me but partner Eliot, however in the end the basterd got cocky and was stabbed through the chest, he died painfully". After that Gajeel remained silent and everyone went back to their drinks remaining quiet or whispering to each other luckily for Martin they had only put on a stone that restricted but not blocked out his powers entirely allowing him to catch up on what he missed through his own form of the voice allowing him to find out whatever type of info he wanted. Through this he found out that Erza had seen Jellal again a new girl named Lucy was the cause of the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. He then looked over a few new members, snickered he then glanced around and saw that his old table had been kept even in the new guild hall and he saw in dark vision that his mark was still on the bottom. Knowing this he got up and walked to his table that had Wakaba and a few other members he didn't know. "Yes Martin" Wakaba asked him and a few new members had fear in their eyes and he said "you're in my seat" and he then pressed his hand against the mark on the bottom of the table and activated it prompting a windblast to go off in all directions launching the people away from it allowing him to sit down, practically mocking the other members as he sat with a smirk on his face at the now empty table. "I knew that the mark on the bottom of the table was from you Martin" causing him to smirk "honestly it was a really weak blast for a mark that was laid down and with all the ageing on it from over time it had to have gotten weaker". This caused one of the members to try and punch Martin when he quickly ducked down and rammed his hands stuck in the metal boards. Shocking a few people in the guild by his quick speed making Erza think 'that he had got a lot faster with reflexes then when I last fought with him". "Hey Mira may I have a beer" Martin said continuing after this just releasing with the occasional questions from random guild members.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 8:27 A: M No one's POV

"Hey Martin where are you going to sleep tonight" Erza asked him "I never quite thought of that however I can't climb a tree or something because of my cuffs, could you unlock them". This prompted Erza to punch him. "Never mind I asked Martin, you can sleep in the guild".

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 9:42 P: M No one's POV

Martin was slightly shocked had been surprised when Mira had walked by and dropped a letter in front of him. Opening it he read through and it shocked him.

TO ALL MEMBERS ABOVE THE RANK OF MASTER WE ARE RE-ORGANIZED THE SYSTEM

RED BLACK- MASTER AND MASTERS APRENTICE

RED COAT- VETERANS

BLACK GREY- DAUD'S TOOLS

BLACK COAT- ELITE

BLUE BLACK- ASSASIN TRAINER

BLUE-ASSASIN

GREY- NOVICE / TRAINEE

GREY WITH NO SWORD- UNDER 12 NOVICE/ TRAINEE

FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE LEAVING THE START OF THE GUILD THAT WE HAVE RE-ORGANIZED THE GUILD

This shocked him and left him stunned for a second, he also didn't know who would be in the competition for the elite rank. He then felt a loose piece of paper on the bottom, it said.

YOU ARE IN THE COMPATITION YOUR WEAPONS JOCKEY WILL BE ON THERE WAY TRY TO GET OUT OF CHAINS IF POSSIBLE.

-Daud

Wendy's POV

She was watching Martin with slight curiosity with the powers that the rumors about whalers, and but the look of pure shock when reading the letter got her curious. She without went over and sat down across the table from him "what's wro-, a loud bang came from the guild hall door it was a young girl about her age lugging a long wooden case and sweating. She then spotted them and ran over to their table.

Martin's POV

"Kelly what are you doing here"?

"Martin your first opponent is coming already you need to get ready fast, it is Devin the Telekinetic" the young girl tossed the suit case to him.

"Well then I should get out of these" he stated as he hit a fork into the lock and broke open the cuffs shocking everyone in the hall. He then pressed a button on the side of the case and put his hand on a mark causing the suitcase to pop open. He then waved his left hand over the weapons and many marks on different weapons. They then vanished and reappeared on sashes and other parts that first appeared then weapons like knifes and other things appeared in sheathes as well as two small cross bow like objects on his wrists.

"Martin I don't know what this is about but put those weapons away" Erza shouted pointing her sword at the back of his head. Then on his wrists a small black mist appeared and a yellow dart flew into Ezra's arm.

"Sorry Erza gotta prepare" he said catching her and setting her down in a chair and starting to load his weapons.

Devin's POV

He was traveling quickly from building to building as the tall castle like building appeared to him. With a smirk he thought to himself 'I'm ready, now are you Martin'? He then jumped and transversed to a ledge and broke in a window of the guild and fell landing and knocking out a large white haired brutish man.

No one's POV

"So you're here finally Devin" He stated wearing his mask and his sword drawn in his right hand and a smaller dagger held in reverse in the left. This statement caused Devins adrenaline to start pumping through his veins. "I thought you wouldn't wear a mask for our fight Martin I'll take off mine if you take off yours, we've been given permission to use our full power".

"In that case your screwed" Martin said taking off his mask and eye patch. With this he opened the eye that had a scar over it and showed that there wasn't a pupil but a mark that was the same as the one on his hand it then started to emit a dark aura.

From this onward his movements were faster. Then in the flash of an eye Martin was behind Devin and going for a stab only to be blocked by a double-edged short sword being mid draw by Devin as he had fear in his eyes realizing how outmatched he was. Then in a second Martin stabbed at him twice one missing and the other gracing Devins side drawing blood.

Wendy's POV

It had happened so fast one second she was walking up to talk to Martin the next the girl had come in and given him a suit case and now he was armed and fighting another person. She then looked over and saw the girl that had given Martin the case was away from the guild members who had backed away from the fight and was observing it. She then decided that she could go and meet this other person "hi are you a friend of Martin's" she asked almost regretting her decision as the other girl just gave her a blank look and replied "yes im his weapons handler".

"So do you know what's g-""There is a re-organization of the guild and there are special positions and Martins fighting for his and this is the first challenge that's all I'm allowed to tell you"?

Martin sent another strike and had gotten another strike in, "Martin don't you know what my power is?" "The more damage I take the stronger I get", "you are over confident and you never sparred before with stronger people only the weaker bolstering your ego". With this Martin made another cut through Devin's shoulder.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE" Devin yelled bringing his sword downward only to have it be blocked and launched out of his hand. Devin then used his telekinesis to launch multiple knives forks and cups, only for them to be dodged by Martin as eh closed the distance. He then threw a punch at Martins head only for him to duck under it and plunged his sword into his stomach, and pointed his sword at the other assassins head.

"You never refined your skills into one thing you tried to do it all you were a jack of all trades, hence you aren't the best at anything" "then just kill me and get this over with", "no, take advice and learn to do just one thing very well" he then offered his hand to the fallen assassin, he then took it and lifted himself up with Martins help and coughed up blood. "Now leave Devin, train I suggest telekinesis you already generally good at it, there is a supplies stash on the adjacent building, head there and get yourself fixed up yourself". "I hope to see you as Daud's right hand man Martin, goodbye" With that Devin vanished in a flash of black. Martin then put his eye patch over his right eye.

Kelly then walked over to him and said "I know what your next task is; it's to assassinate some slaver named Bora". "Got it I'll look into that with information brokers in the meantime, however for the mean time I'm going to stay here and get more acquainted, now have you completed my assignment on finding what power you would like to invest your time into learning", "I decided I would be like one of the other contenders her name is Gracie she uses speed magic" "k well then head back to the guild hall in the forest but I will need the paper for my tasks" he said while the younger girl handed him a rolled up piece of paper before Transversing away.

Everyone was deftly silent for a minute then Natsu yelled "MARTIN THAT WAS AWESOME"

"Natsu he just stabbed a person"

"ya but he didn't kill them".

"MARTIN HAVE YOU MADE A MESS OF THE GUILD HALL" Makarov said walked out of his office to see what the guild hall looked like and the worry changed to anger seeing the blood on the floor.

"Who did you kill?" "No one master and don't ask how I got out and I will be back soon" "and where will you be going your now a member of the family" "no I never left I still have my guild mark from Fairy Tail, and I'm hunting down a criminal named Bora"

 **So that was the third chapter and now that I have all the old chapters reviewed to at least be decent I can go through cus now I HAVE A PLANNED STORY. So until next time peoples**


	4. The trails

**Whaler Among Fairies**

 **Hello people this is the 4** **th** **chapter of the fanfic woooooh *pops off confetti gun-thing* k well I will not delay also I forgot about this**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DISHONORED I DO HOWEVER OWN THE OCs Oh AND I DO NOT OWN FMA (needed from reference in story)**

 **Tell me if you have any suggestions in the reviews**

Magnolia town sewer 12:00 A: M

The afternoon light was shining through the many holes in the roof creating thin beams of light through the many holes in the sewer roof of the flourishing underground black market he was there with Erza she wanted to come for some reason. She said she wanted to see it because she never knew there was on in Magnolia of course this slightly shocked Martin because of his common use and visits to the black market. She was slightly visiting with a swords maker while he was talking to an information dealer and learned that Bora and his gang were planning to attack Mermaid Heel and put them into slavery it bothered him that the authorities were not trying to get him themselves. He had also learned from the info his weapons jockey Kelly had given him he was going to be teamed with one of the other contenders named Jager on a later job to take out another assassin guild named Death's Head Cactus. They were the main rivals of the whalers oh he couldn't wait however Bora comes first. "Erza please don't spend all of your money there" Martin said watching Erza buying multiple weapons

"Martin c'mon they won't be here the entire time"

"Yes but another dealer will however and I need my regular order Brennan" He said to the weapons dealer handing him a stack of jewel for a case of trip mines, arc pylons, and arrows.

"Ok Martin so who are you going for again and could I possibly help you, you have to remember this isn't the whalers we help each other out here?"

"It's a slaver named Bora, and no Erza anyway I have to get going or I'm going to miss my train to Mermaid Town and miss the time I am supposed to intercept him" he stated while walking towards the sewer exit.

Mermaid Town 9:00 A: M 20 minutes after interception

Martin was running along roof tops and railings towards the Mermaid Heel guild hall he was late and was sprinting hoping he didn't miss Bora and his gang.

Mermaid Heel Guild Hall 9:00 A:M Millianna's Pov

Milliana was being tied up as the slavers had used a lacrima that cut off magic to anyone that doesn't have their guild mark making them all but defenseless. "Look at you little bitch" the slaver said while grouping her breasts and slapping her to get her to stop struggling "I'll make you feel really go-" he was cut off as a sharp piece of metal was suddenly lodged in the side of his throat and had a blade sticking out of his chest as his body fell. Millianna panicked seeing the new person with a bloodied knife in his left hand "Sshhhhhh what's your name I'm here to help your guild"

Millianna couldn't create words for a second but managed to choc out "My names Millianna, most of my guild members are in the main hall I was on my way there for breakfast before that guy attacked me" she said with child-like worry clear in her voice.

POV change to Martin

Martin then cut her bonds, slightly snickering at the fact that she had many cat like features, she then shocked him by out of now where jumping on him and hugging him and saying "thank you, thank you thank you". He then blinked to the main hall, leaving the girl confused as the person she was hugging suddenly vanished, he then saw his target Bora was there with many of the members tied up and a few knocked out with sedatives out and he was talking to one of the older woman who he assumed was the guild master from her older age. He then saw a guard that was dragging a woman with semi long black hair and brown eyes into the corner to the horror of the others as Martin transversed down behind him and stabbed a dagger into his heart while also covering his mouth and lightly putting him on the floor causing the girl that was being dragged to have a look of relief and horror clear on her face. He gave the universal be quiet signal to her and then shot a small arrow into another guard that was watching over on the railing hitting him clear in the head causing him to let out a small "yelp" causing another slaver to notice only for a poisoned arrow to lodge itself in his throat causing him to stumble for a few seconds and fell over. Martin then heard one more slaver trying to sneak up behind him from the idiot stepping on a woman leg causing her to yelp in pin prompting martin to quickly transverse to the guard and stab his knife into the man's neck and slash to the side ripping his head off. This caused what he guessed was Boras's main body guard to notice him only to have what appeared to be a spiky shell that then exploded into metal wires that ripped half his upper body to bloody gore.

"Who are you and why are you here!"

"Bora I would say you're being punished, but I know the world doesn't punish the wicked"

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU JUST LOST ME TRILLIONS OF JEWEL"

"I am Martin and you are my mark"

"Whoever paid you I'll pay ten times the amount they paid you" he said trying to sneakily prepare a fire ball to attack him

"I'm not doing this for money I'm in a competition and killing you is my task" He said Transversing next to him and try and stab him in the throat with his dagger only for the man to dodge it and shoot him point blank with a fireball sending pain through his gut, he then quickly shot two arrows at him as he rolled behind a knocked over table. Martin then transversed behind the table shocking Bora and slamming his right hand into boras forehead and letting another dart fly effectively sending it clean through boras head and smashing it open sending matter all onto Martins glove and the ground behind the former slaver

"Who are you and why are you here?" the same woman that he had saved from the man said while pointing a sheathed katana at his head.

"Wow I thought legal guilds would say thank you not point a weapon at my head, however I do not wish to harm you I am only here for to end the slaver".

"So boy what's your name" The master said

"Sorry can't tell you that, but I must bid you good bye" he said Transversing out of the building shocking nearly everybody.

37minutes later Mermaid Town

Martin was eating a sandwich with his mask entirely off; he had already cleaned off his glove and his weapons and was reading through the tasks of the trails. He had been laughing as the members of mermaid heel and guards had been running around looking for him. He had just been taking a break enjoying the fact that he had two of the tasks Daud had probably pulled up from the bottom of the board that had probably been up there since they got to Fiore. Reading through the list he saw two notes one saying " _stay in the guild Fairy Tail_ " shocking him it was clearly Daud's handwriting he didn't know why but he had never questioned Daud and probably never would, as well as another from Kelly who had written a small little note that said ' _get a girlfriend'_ he then snickered at the young girls antics. He then heard from down the street "GUYS THERE HE IS" he looked in the direction to see a young girl that looked like a farmers kid in overalls followed by a group of woman who he assumed were mages and many guards. He hastily put on his mask and transversed to another building and ducked down watching with a smile on his face as the members and guards all looked in complete bewilderment at the spot where the assassin was. He watched as they all went over and scanned at the top of the building making it so he had to hold his laughter in. "If you're done acting like a child can we go and attack the hall of Death's Head Cactus" a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a whaler with a hidden blade on his wrist with a left wrist with a wrist bow and a saber that had a long thins but super sharp as well as strong blade that he knew because it was infamous for being enchanted to be light as well and to not be able to break as well as having the words 'I am a wolf amount sheep' printed finely on it, he as well had a pistol strapped to his right hip as well as multiple throwing knives strapped around his body and multiple various bombs and grenades, the was the well know assassin Jager as well as one of the few other assassins that had a mark actually granted by the outsider.

"Yes Jager I'm ready to go I'll wait for you at the designated point to meet up"

"fine but please do not take too long to get there" Jager said with frustration clear in his voice. The man then vanished as Martin started to walk to a place to transverse away when he tripped into Millianna; she had been sneaking up on him. When he opened his eyes he realized he had his head right on the woman's breast and quickly blinked off with a blush on the guild member's face clearly apparent. He also had realized that this had knocked off his hastily put on face mask giving him a clear view of his face causing him to curse under his breath. Making sure she didn't use any magic he blinked his pistol into his hands and had it on her forehead only to hear a really loud laugh that was unmistakable Jegar's he then muttered clearly embarrassed "sorry" and Transversing away.

On Rout to Death's head Cactus 3:26 P:M No one's POV

"Martin it was hilarious man you can't get mad at me"

"I swear to god tell Kelly or anyone else I will fucking murder you"

"Yeah even though I have proven many a times that I am the better fighter among us two, wait um this is something I was thinking about on the way here did Daud ever tell you why our marks look different"

"No Daud never explain why they looked different to me at least"

"Well since we got a long way to go got any stories to tell" Martin said

"Um well how did you get into the guild Martin"

"I was coming to Fiore from Gristol with a whaling ship and the spotter was drunk allowing the whale to sneak up on us it sunk the boat I was lucky to get on the shore and when I was knocked out the outsider gave me his mark" gesturing to his hand "I then joined Fairy Tail for a few months and was approached by Daud and he invited me to the guild and then well I joined".

"So did you know Erza, Natsu, and Grey as kids you know the unholy trinity, or and the girl from wizarding weekly um Mira right"

"Ya I knew them as a kid and you look at that crap in the wizarding magazine"

"Ya its pretty good and as for my story, I came from Tyvia to Fiore with my family who were coming here for work we got here and my dad had been into indentured servitude he couldn't get out of and they killed him and my mother as well as my sister but I got a new family now but anyway they killed them and captured me and tortured me as "payment" that's when the outsider gave me my mark letting me escape and kill every single one of the basterds I adopted my name after that".

"So what does your name mean again?"

"hunter, it means hunter in a language that is used in a neighboring country to Fiore".

"Hmm well I wonder how long till we get there" he said getting up from his seat in the carriage sticking his head out the window and asking the driver "how long till we get there", "we get there in an hour or two and why do you guys want to go again?"

"you don't need to know that and stop here well walk".

"And my pay?" "here" Martin said getting out of the cart and throwing a stack of money to the driver.

"So ready to go take some heads" Martin asked "you know I am" Jager replied with a smirk as they walked into the brush.

Death's Head Cactus North- Eastern Guild hall 5:00 P:M No one's POV

The assassins guild was bustling were news of how the rumored to be stronger and deadlier guild was coming to attack them with quite a few of the members were preparing out of fear. When one of the member's chest burst open in the flash of light. As a man stepped out of the shadow with a thin blade and he instantly recognized it to be Jegar's a very well-known assassin among the underworld. "I wonder how fast this place would burn Martin", "indeed brother let's see how fast these corn-fed idiots die" he said slashing out with his blade cutting through the neck of a member running at him with a long sword. This led multiple people to run at them with various weapons and magic's in use as they ran and were automatically cut down, shot, blown apart, burned, and knocked out. They were then separated by a blast that launched the two whalers apart.

Death's Head Cactus guild hall 5:17 P:M Jegar's POV

He was slicing away at multiple feeble members with his saber, and decided that he would be overcome his very fast sword play and wrist blade combo so he decided to use his magic and snapped his finger causing a few magical weapons causing them to over load with magic energy and exploded killing at least eight of the enemy assassins that were charging him as he snapped his finger again and shot a stream of finger through =h two members body's and into the wall starting a fire. **(AN if you don't know what that is inspired by then shame on you)** He then continued to use his left hand to fire multiple attacks with his enhanced mark as well as using his sword to decapitate and dismember enemy's and combing it with the occasional wrist blade strike, arc mine, and grenade. Until he noticed that only one was left over and she had a deep cut through her shoulder as well as a slice through her stomach. He then walked up to her and put his blade to her forehead and she opened her mouth to plead for her life as he lunged his sword forward and impaled her brain and killed her instantly.

Death's Head Cactus Guild Hall 5:17 P:M Martin's POV

Martin had been separated from Jager from a magical blast. He had already taken off his mask to show his eye to use his power, and while walking out of the ruble he too his eye patch off showing his right eye allowing him to use his full power. He then looked into the eyes of several of the members who were watching him and he whispered "burn" causing the assassins to explode into red-green soul burning flame explode out of them causing them to shrivel up into husks and fall into ash. "Well then come on then" He yelled at them prompting them to run at him as he threw an arc mine at the ground blasting three of the assassins charging at him to fall into ash while he sliced through the necks of assassin members to drowned on there on blood and falling on the ground. With a collective yell the other assassins charged him at once as he flared light into his eye causing most of the un-wise among them to get looked in the gaze as he commanded "explode" causing them all to flare up and explode into a singing fire and killing the last of the members. He then walked back through the hole in the wall and was dropping a few fire bombs and grenades casually as he blinked out of the building, and was met with Jager.

"You start a fire to knock down the building?"

"Yes"

"Well then I'll just make sure" Jager said lifting up his arm snapping his fingers causing the building to explode into fire" as the two walked away sweating and lightly panting from exhaustion of using so much mana from there marks.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 11:48 A:M Makarov's POV

Makarov was sitting at the counter reading the magazine and drinking coffee when he saw the headline.

' _Death's Head Cactus branch has been destroyed by two whalers using hand magic and eye magic'_

"Spppptttt, what has Martin done Mira, Erza come read this" he said clearly worried about what's happening showing them the paper causing Erza to have a slightly shocked look on her face and Mira to have a questioning face "How do you know it was Martin master" "eye magic" "oh yeah I hope he didn't get hurt".

Then Gajeel piped in "I bet Martin got slain on entrance"

"but what about the second"

"must have been a friend" Erza stated simply shrugging it off

Magnolia NO one's POV

"So Jager you really want to Meet the guild I have been told by Daud to stay in"

"yeah I think it would be cool I mean I got a little time till I have to go hunt down some ex- guild master named Jose or something"

"Ok well here it is, Fairy Tail" he said looking at the large castle like building

"Wow, it's as big as the rumors say it is, now I'm ready meet the members" he said and on queue an explosion shook the ground "I think".

"Told ya they were rowdy, literally first thing they were doing when I got here was brawling" he said walking towards the door.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall No One's POV

Erza had joined the brawl after her cake was smashed by Elfman and no one noticed the door to the guild open although Erza had and was shocked to see two people taking off their masks for it to be martin and some other person. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a long thin bladed saber on his bet and other than a few different weapons he was dressed nearly exactly like Martin.

CRAACCCKKKK a loud quick snap had been heard from the entrance to the guild and saw two people one they knew was Martin and the other one was completely unknown and had his hand in the air like he just snapped his left hand which also had smoke flowing from his fingers. When Erza saw the sword he was holding she almost drooled from the knowing this was an assassin that was in the Wizards monthly a few times and from what she heard he was a legend with how he fights with a sword it was the one thing she read in the magazine was news on the fighting styles and other tricks the whalers used.

"WHOS THIS GUY ILL BEAT HIM LIKE A MAN!" Elfman then charged at Jager only to have his fist pushed upwards and Jager then snapped his finger causing ice to form on his balled fist and rammed it into the ape like man's stomach and launched him across the room breaking many tables, chairs, and smashed a pillar.

"Hello my name is Jager I am a friend of Martins" Jager said with malice clearly in his voice as he crossed his arms. "And I do not think anyone else wants to fight me" he said pulling out his saber that looked sharp enough to slash through anything."

"I thought you said meet them not threaten to slice them in half" Martin stated causing Gajeel and a few other members to have fear in their eyes.

"HOLY COW THAT WAS AWESOME, IM FIRED UP" Natsu yelled as he charged with fire around his fist. Jager just snapped his fingers shooting a fiery bolt into his stomach doing the same thing to Natsu that happened to Elfman. This shocked the entire guild as Martin and Jager walked to the bar. "Hello Mira so what started the brawl today?"

"Just Grey and Natsu fighting then Erza's cake and you know the rest, hello I am Mirajane Strauss" she said offering her hand to Jager "my name is Jager, also sorry for beating up your brother" he said taking her hand.

"It's no problem he's used to it" she said waving it off and assuming he knew he was her brother from magazines "so is there anything you would like to order"?

"No I was just interested in meeting the members here I heard it was interesting from Martin and how he talked about the rowdiness and well he was correct" Jager said.

"So what do you have to do next with the trails besides assassinating the ex-guild master like Jose was it, right?"

"well I aaaa what the, Martin is this happening with yours" he said showing him your list "ya why is it blank" he said while on the list the small mark flashed and on the sheet and ink suddenly appeared on the page an it said _'meet at the guild master meeting for diplomatic reasons'._ "You got it to"

"we should go then if he is changing our tasks if it wasn't important then we should go, now" Jager said Transversing away followed by Martin leaving some people that were walking up for greetings, as well as Erza being disappointed for not being able to talk to the swords men.

"Hey Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Mira are you ready to go to the guild master meeting Gildarts is going to meet us on our way there" Makarov said said completely un-aware of the fact that the two assassins had even been there. He was as well slightly worried as all the guild masters had come together to try and arrange a deal to protect the guild members from the now infamous whalers.


	5. Beging negotiations

A Whaler Among Fairies

 **Well guys the last chapter wasn't as good as planned as it came out kind of sluggish for me, as well as the fact that I kind of feel like I'm not writing this for anybody. I mean yes there are the like 82 people but I can't really improve without reviews and other things, if you have been sticking with the story for this long then I salute you because you people are what motivate me to get these out. SO without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor Dishonored but all ocs are mine.**

 **Mistrilian Town: new guild master building 7:00 P:M Daud's POV**

Daud was standing on the roof with the 5 people that he had chosen from the game survivors. Their names were Jager, Martin, Gracie, and Anton. "I would like you to greet any guilds that you met during the trails, oh and remove your masks we need to show them that we need this agreement to happen" this caused Jager to snicker smile as Martin dawned a frown as he removed his mask and transversed down to the carriage lot.

 **Mistrilian Town: new guild master building 7:10 P:M Millianna's POV**

Millianna was still shocked, her guild master, Athena had told them the reason for so many people coming to the guild master meeting is because they are going to try and make a treaty with The Whalers as well as discuss another now rising up guild of killers, the Brigmore Witches. The treaty was an attempt for the guild masters were all trying to keep the guild members off the mark lists. However now she was blushing as they were stopping next to the whaler that she remembered having the, well, embarrassing moment on the rooftop that she had to plead to Kagura not to tell anyone about what she saw. She was still flustered as the boy opened the carriage doors and helped them out and bowed to Athena.

 **POV Switch to Martin**

He was bowing and shaking the hand of the guild master as well as giving greetings to the many guild members as they stepped out of the carriage. He then paid the driver and led them into the new meeting hall. He still however wasn't quite sure of the plan, knocking the guild members and masters and then transporting them to the North-Easter guild hall. He thought that this had been a bit too much trust, especially since the guild had been bolstering its self for a predicted dark guild war. He then walked next to the cat like woman who he had forgotten the name of and said in a monotone voice "I am sorry but I have forgotten your name, as well as the fact that I would like to apologize for crashing into you on the roof." This prompted her to blush heavily and star down with the reply of "oh don't worry only one person saw and they won't tell anyone, so what's your name mister" **.**

"My name is Martin I was recently promoted to one of Daud's main men" he said with a slight sense of pride in his voice. "Yeah I noticed that you were wearing a different color uniform you said something about trails I'm guessing you got promoted, or something"

"That would be correct, however we should be getting to the hall" he said picking up pace and getting to the main hall with the Mermaid Heel members on his tail.

 **New guild master hall Daud's POV**

Daud was waiting in the guild hall for every single guild to arrive in the main area and take a seat when he had noticed that the final guild had arrived and sat down. He then quickly took off his mask prompting silence to quickly grow through the hall at the face that was well known as a killer through every town, city, and every guild hall had his poster under the new SSS-Class version of a job. When the hall was finally silenced he spoke out saying "Hello everyone, I am glad you have all decided to come and join us and attempting to negotiate a treaty between the legal guilds and whalers" he then motioned to a whaler that was already prepared to push the idea of thirst to causing most of the members to take a drink of the water laced with sedatives, the others simply got a sleep dart to the throat/ body. "I am sorry my friends but we will be arriving at a guild hall of ours so that we can talk without fear of interruption." He said as the guild members were all falling asleep as the whalers started carrying the unconscious members to the boats that lead through the sewers out into the river to the actual meeting spot.

 **North- Eastern River: Ruins of Malive Martin's POV**

He was standing on the front of the metal portable dock. The guild members were behind him on benches under cover locked down in cuffs that restricted magic in case they tried to rebel. The boat had just been shaken by crashing into an abandoned building that was spiking out of the water which knocked a few pieces of rubble off the building and onto the deck prompting many of the members to jolt awake. Then a short orange haired man yelled "What is going on, Maaaannnnnn!" This caused three young boys to wake up and yell "Yes, Ichiya!".

"What is causing all these crashes" Jager yelled to the boat drivers

"I'm sorry sir there is a lot more fog today than usual" they yelled back

"Damn Martin you can see through this right?"

"Yes but not very, well we're close, TURN LEFT"

With this the portable dock took left and glided past another building, allowing the large group of buildings that had bridges going from one to another with a single large building in the center of them, it had a large metal door and a pipe like metal attached to the side for the larger boat that started moving into it and stopped, with whalers transversed down quickly docking the boat. "So are you guys gonna let us out of the cuffs" Grey asked from behind him.

"Yes you guys are going be let out of cuffs Daud only wanted to make sure that you wouldn't betray us on the boats, here however you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against us, so get to it Martin" a commanding woman in a red and black uniform said as she transversed onto the boat.

"Yes Lurk we'll unchain them" he said throwing one of the sets of keys to Jager to help unlock the cuffs. "Well c'mon boys let's get the boys and girls out of chains" said a short girl in a black and silver coat, she had short brown hair that was beaming a large childish smile.

"You know my weapons jockey has taken after you as a role model Gracie" Marten said mid unlocking the chains of some White haired boy that gave him a look of disgust as he re adjusted his jacket and walked away.

To almost every one's surprise a black crow circling ahead started falling and morphed into another assassin wearing a black and silver jacket that had armor plates attached in areas of it and had a katana on his back while having the assassin's main sword at his side, he landed on his feet as black crow feathers fell next to him and slowly disintegrated as he stood up. As the feathers all vanished as he walked over to the two assassins unchaining the guild members. "I have returned from guiding Daud's ship."

"Nice entrance Anton, also I would have assumed you would have just gone straight into the towers to get everyone ready for the legal guilds arrival"

"Thank you for the complement Martin I try as well as the fact that Daud told me to lead them on a tour, you will be showing the masters to the meeting hall Martin"

With a roll of the eye Martin replied with an irritated "fine" as he was tired after using a ton of his mana to blast wind out of the path of the ship.

"Guild Masters fallow me guild, members fallow Anton" he said gesturing towards Anton with his hand and walking of fallowed by a stream of guild masters into the tower.

 **Northern Tower Meeting Hall Daud's POV 11:58 P:M**

He let out a yawn; the trip to the guild hall had taken much longer to get to because of the current fog that had covered the city that was easily looked over from the Tower's top giving the illusion of being over a white ocean through the window. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been to the top of Dunwall tower and jumped off many a times, as well as many other feats he might have not been able to look down without shuddering. He still couldn't look out while eating however, he heard the rattling of the metal cage lift as it lifted the masters to meeting room, and he turned around as Anton flew through a the open window and perched himself on a bar that had been used for god knows what but now it just serves as a perch for his spy/ body guard. The caged lift then arrived with a few smashed together guild masters and a very tired looking Martin. Him and the Masters all stepped out a few sighing in relief getting off the shaky lift "I have brought them here as you requested, Master" he said while bowing. "thank you Martin you can go get some rest boy, it's been a long day", "thank you Master" he said Transversing away.

"You disciplined your guild members well, I'm surprised for a dark guild you seem quite organized, you've also trained one of my guild members to kill people, for that I'm not entirely grateful"

"He was blind in his right eye Makarov, would have rather he not got his full vision back?"

"I see I didn't know that he was half blind he never mentioned it to anyone, so what are we going to negotiate you've already lowered how much many of us think of you people through how you knocked us out and brought us to god knows where!"

"Honestly I'm quiet thankful for one of your boys he killed some slaver named Bora that was attacking our guild"

"Martin?"

"He isn't one of his he is part of our family, he was merely kidnapped by Da-"

"He came under his own will, and as the fact is that it is midnight currently I assume we are all very tired from today's events tomorrow we will take you from where we left off, Anton show them to the guest quarters" he said gesturing to the crow"

The bird then looked at the guild masters and flew from his perch and changed back to human form and gestured for them to fallow them to a different lifts he walked towards it. Daud had been getting quite a few bad looks from the masters fallowed the shifting assassin towards the lift that went to the guest rooms.

 **POV change Jager**

He was starting to regret appearing on sorcer weekly, he had a few of the members from the visiting guilds swooning over him as well as one red headed woman he knew was Erza watching him with a bit of awe as well as eyeing the saber that was at his hip. Honestly it was getting annoying "I am really regretting having to watch over you legal guilders now" he stated blankly from the hammock he had hung from two bars on the ceiling as the other guild members were constantly asking him questions, bickering to each other or just being plain annoying. He snapped his fingers sounding a loud CRACCKK knocking many guild members down and a few out cold, he then yelled "WILL YOU ALL JUST GO TO BED AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTONS AND BICKERING LIKE A MERRIED COUPLE IM LOOKING AT YOU TWO" he said casting a glare at Natsu and Grey who froze in their tracks at the man who had just knocked over many guild members and knocking others out cold. "Thank you, now I know conditions are a bit run down compared to the practice palaces you people live in but go to sleep!" He was happy to see many of the members quickly running to their beds and settling down.

 **POV change Martin**

He let out a long sigh as he was trying to get to bed in the hammock he had set up between two jutting out beams that were once connected to get away from the guild members below him. Currently he was being forced to watch over Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quarto Cerberus and honestly he wished he was with Anton watching over the masters. To sum it up the Blue Pegasus was hitting on Mermaid Heel, Mermaid Heel was gossiping about assassins that they had seen throughout the towers, and Quarto Cerberus was screaming 'WILD FOUR' after every single mundane task that they completed and honestly he was getting close to shooting someone. He let out a sigh as he closed his eye again trying to get to sleep which sadly was heard by a cat like mage who looked up to. See the Assassin doing random tasks to try and pass the time. They ranged from spinning his sword on his finger from the very tip, then flipping it over and re-sheathing it only to do the same thing with his pistol, then his wrist bow, then a grenade, an arrow, It slowly started to visibly bore him more the amount he did it, eventually it turned into being purely funny at the bored expression as he was doing an insanely hard trick. When she decided to talk to the assassin he pulled out his pistol and shot a bullet barely missing Ichiya's head barely missing it, shocking everybody "WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST GO TO BED." This silenced everybody including people that shocked her including Kagura. It's been a long day for him.

 **Wow this took way to long to get out I only now realized this file was sitting in my usb un touched for like a month so I decided to get it finished and edited so ya a review would be appreaciated and hopefully sooner than later I will see you people again.**


	6. sorry

Hello People

Sadly I have tried but i cannot come up with new ideas for the story nor did i Plan the thing out at first and i wrote and launched it pre-maturely. SO if anyone would like to take the story over pvt message me and i will get around to it. When you private message me send me your email so i can send you the documents in microsoft word. So yeah sorry about not continuing the thing for months with no news or word of continuation or hiatus for anyone that is reading.


End file.
